Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains to a holder for a radioactive source capsule, with improved retention of the capsule during transportation and handling.
Description of the Prior Art
In the field of transportation and handling of radioactive capsules, the need for reliable retention and confinement of the capsules is well-established and self-evident.
Examples of prior art for a reusable shaft mounted radioactive capsule holder include the screw and pin design. This design also uses a top and bottom holder ends, but the bottom end threads into the top end and then the parts are pinned together radially. A typical deficiency of this design is the pin is required to be installed and removed for every use. This process degrades the retaining hole in the both the top and bottom holder ends. The pin could eventually fall out due to excessive wear allowing the threaded holder to unscrew during transport or handling.
Additionally, once the holder has arrived on site, the radial pin needs to be removed and then the bottom end of the holder unthreaded. Locating and removing the radial pin in a high radiation field frequently requires accurate and robust tooling. The pin and holder are frequently damaged in the pinning and de-pinning process.
A further prior art design is the screw and nut design. This design is similar to the screw and pin but uses a locking nut to lock the top and bottom ends together instead of using a radial pin. This design may unthread axially if the nut were to loosen and ultimately release the capsule while in the transport or handling tube.
Further improvements are sought in this art to retain the radioactive capsules more securely and more reliably.